Fathers Day
by Nopejope
Summary: Kimi learns about Hiro her dead father and she worries about Father's Day


Father's Day By Noggy Joggy

* * *

_It was a bright sunny day in Paris. In a small house on one of Paris' smallest streets, Kimi was playing in her playpen with Superthing, her favorite doll. Just then, a handsome young frenchman walked in, opened the playpen, and took Kimi out. He carried her outside to where her mother, Kira was waiting._

**Kira:** So how is mommy's little girl today?

**Man:** Just fine honey. After all, she's only six months old.

_They got into the car and drove to the Eiffel Tower. Kimi's father placed her before the Eiffel tower, took out some paint brushes, a canvas, and began to paint._

**Kira:** Your best work yet honey. No doubt about it.

**Man:** You think this is my best work?

**Kira:** Well, next to that Superthing doll you made for her.

_When the man finished painting, he picked up Kimi and showed her his new masterpiece. Of course, this was all a dream Kimi was having. She woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. It was the beginning of a new day. It was Father's Day. She noticed her mother and stepfather looking down at her with smiles on their faces as she lay in her crib._

**Kira:** Wake up Kimi. Today is a special day.

_Chazz walked over to the bed where his son Chuckie was sleeping._

**Chazz:** Hi little guy. Wake up. Time for breakfast.

_Kimi playfully giggled as her mother picked her up. Chazz helped Chuckie out of bed. The two grownups dressed their children and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Fifi was waiting in the kitchen. As Chazz entered, he sneezed. After all, he was allergic to cats and dogs. But he didn't mind. It was nice to have a dog around the house. After breakfast, Chazz and Kira left their son and daughter in their playpen and went upstairs to their bedroom._

**Chazz:** It's been over a year since last Mother's day.

**Kira:** What was special about last Mother's day?

**Chazz:** That was when Chuckie found the box of his mother's mementos.

**Kira:** Can you show me?

_Chazz took out a small wooden box from his closet and opened it._

**Chazz:** My late wife Melinda was an expert at gardening. She grew all the plants and flowers in our backyard.

_He took out some pictures. He flipped through them, telling his second wife about each one._

**Chazz:** This one was taken on our wedding day, this one when Chuckie was one month old, and this one was taken shortly before her death.

**Kira:** Interesting.

**Chazz:** And here are her gardening spades and her diary. She kept a diary when she was in the hospital. The last entry she wrote was a poem for Chuckie.

**Kira:** How did you and Melinda meet?

**Chazz:** She was selling flowers at an organic show. I took one look at her and passed out. It turned out I was allergic to some of the plants she was selling. She gave me CPR and we were married a few weeks later.

_Kira was fascinated by Chazz's story. She went over to the closet and took out another wooden box. This one was larger than the box with Melinda's mementos._

**Chazz:** What's in there?

**Kira:** Some mementos of Kimi's late father.

_Kira opened the box and took out some paintbrushes, some photos, and some paintings._

**Kira:** My late husband was a talented artist. Even though he was from Paris, he came to Tokyo to study Japenese Art. We met in University. He courted me for a year before we were married. We moved to Paris after the honeymoon. Several years later, his parents began pressuring us to have children. When Kimi was born, my husband would paint pictures of her whenever he had the chance. He even made that Superthing doll for her. He accidentally dipped one of the doll's arms in purple paint.

_She took out a painting of a six month old girl standing before the Eiffel Tower._

**Chazz:** Is that Kimi?

**Kira:** Yes.

**Chazz:** She looks so cute.

_She replaced the painting back in the box._

**Kira:** That was the last painting he made. He died a few weeks later from a heart attack.

**Chazz:** Oh, that's too bad.

_Kira closed the box._

**Kira:** I'll bring these to the Pickles household and show them to the other parents. After all, it is Father's day. It's the least I can do for my late husband. They should know about Kimi's father. Although I'll have to wait till Kimi is older till I show these to her.

_Meanwhile, back downstairs in their playpen, Chuckie was playing ball with Wawa, while Kimi was playing with Superthing. Kira and Chazz entered the room._

**Chazz:** Ready to go see your friends little guy?

_Chazz and Kira picked up their children, took them outside, put them in the car and drove them to the Pickles residence. They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened._

**Didi:** Hi Charles. Hi Kira. Happy Father's Day. Stu's working on something for his father. Pop's back went out again last night.

**Chazz:** What will you be doing for your father Didi?

**Didi:** I'm taking dad to the opera.

_From the kitchen, came a cracking sound._

**Grandpa:** Konflabbed back! I've been having these back pains for the last fifteen days!

**Lulu:** Don't worry sweetcakes. Your younger son is working on another of his inventions which will help your back pains.

**Grandpa:** I want something to kill these pains, not to help them!

_Chuckie and Kimi giggled._

**Didi:** You can put Chuckie and Kimi outside. Tommy and Dil are in the backyard.

_Chazz and Kira walked into the living room, opened the back door and walked to the sandbox where Tommy and Dil were playing._

**Chazz:** Look who's here little guy. It's your little friends.

_Chazz and Kira placed Chuckie and Kimi in the sandbox._

**Kira:** Have fun kids.

_Chazz and Kira re-entered the house to join Didi for tea._

_Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy began to make sand castles._

**Tommy:** My mommy says it's Father's day today.

**Kimi:** What's Father's day?

**Chuckie:** It's like Mother's day, only its for our dads.

**Kimi:** I never heard of Father's day or Mother's day before.

_Just then, the doorbell rang. When Didi answered it, Betty and Howard were standing on the front steps carrying Phil and Lil._

**Didi:** Hi Betty. Hi Howard.

**Betty:** So Didi, where's that Einstein husband of yours?

**Didi:** Downstairs in the basement working on something for Pop's back.

_From the kitchen came another cracking sound._

**Grandpa:** There it goes again! And it's barely been fifteen minutes!

_Phil and Lil giggled._

**Howard:** You mind if we put our kids with the others?

**Didi:** Of course not. They're in the sandbox outside.

**Betty:** No problem. We'll just leave the pups outside while I go see what I can do about Lou's back. After all, most of Stu's inventions never work.

_Betty and Howard walked out into the backyard and placed the twins in the sandbox._

**Betty:** Now you two pups have fun with your friends.

_Betty and Howard re-entered the house to join the other grownups._

**Lil:** Hello guys!

**Tommy:** Hi Phil! Hi Lil!

**Chuckie:** Happy Father's Day!

**Phil:** What's that?

**Chuckie:** It's a day for our daddies.

**Phil and Lil:** Oh.

_Phil's attention was attracted to a fat juicy worm._

**Phil:** Hey, looks like its time for lunch!

_He pulled the worm out of the ground. Just as he was about to eat it, Lil grabbed it._

**Lil:** I saw it first Phillip!

**Phil:** No I saw it first Lillian!

**Lil:** I did!

**Phil:** No, I did.

_Back inside the house in the living room, the grown-ups were drinking tea and chatting._

**Didi:** I noticed that you brought in a large wooden box Kira.

**Kira:** Yes I know.

**Howard:** What's in it?

**Chazz:** Some mementos of Kimi's late father.

**Betty:** Kira, you never told us you were widowed!

**Kira:** I know, and I'm sorry I didn't.

_Just then, the doorbell rang._

**Chazz:** I'll get it.

_He walked to the front door and opened it. Outside stood Charlotte and Angelica._

**Chazz:** Hi Charlotte. Hi Angelica.

**Angelica:** Hi Mr Chuckie's dad!

**Chazz:** Where's Drew?

**Charlotte:** He had to do some work at the office. Which gave me enough time to bake him a cake for Father's day.

**Angelica:** Mommy decorated it with me for daddy!

**Chazz:** How nice. The kids are outside playing Angelica. Why don't you go join your little friends?

_Angelica rushed into the house, through the living room, and outside to the sandbox._

**Angelica:** Hi babies!

The Rugrats looked up from their sand castles.

**Tommy:** Oh hi Angelica.

**Chuckie:** We were just talking about Father's day.

**Phil:** Our daddies are going to throw a party.

**Angelica:** Don't you babies know anything? Father's day is when all the kids give presents to their daddies.

**Lil:** What are you giving your daddy?

**Angelica:** Mommy baked a cake and decorated it with me!

**Kimi:** She used you to decorate the cake? How come you're still standing here?

_(rimshot)_

**Angelica:** You dumb babies! She used a picture of me to decorate the cake!

**Dil:** Yucky!

_(rimshot)_

_Kimi giggled._

**Tommy:** Dil, what should we give daddy for Father's day?

_In response, Dil slobbered over one of his toys._

**Tommy:** I suppose we could give him that if we don't find anything.

_Kimi took Superthing out of her pocket._

**Kimi:** What should we get daddy for Father's day Superthing?

_As expected, Superthing didn't answer._

**Angelica:** You can't get him anything Kimi.

**Kimi:** Why not?

**Angelica:** Because Mr. Chuckie's dad is your step-ped daddy.

**Kimi:** So?

**Angelica:** So Mr. Chuckie's dad is not your real daddy.

**Kimi:** So?

**Angelica:** Father's day is only for real daddies. And you don't have one!

**Tommy:** Don't listen to her Kimi!

**Chuckie:** Yeah! Don't listen to anything Angelica says.

**Angelica:** Fine. Just don't come crying to me when it happens.

**Kimi:** When what happens?

**Angelica:** Ever heard of this one kid in this town who gave his step-ped father a present on Father's day?

**Kimi:** Never.

**Angelica:** He gave his step-ped daddy a flower from his late daddy's garden, and his step-ped daddy got mad and threw him onto the street.

**Kimi:** Why?

**Angelica:** Because the flower reminded the boy of his real daddy and his step-ped daddy thought that his step-ped son didn't like him anymore.

**Tommy:** That's not true Angelica!

**Angelica:** Sure it is! So if I was you Kimi, I wouldn't even bother getting your step-ped daddy a present. Well, see you later.

_Angelica skipped away._

**Tommy:** Don't listen to her Kimi.

**Chuckie:** Yeah! Angelica never tells the truth.

_Just then, the doorbell rang. When Didi opened it, Lucy and Susie were standing on the front steps._

**Didi:** Hi Lucy. The kids are in the backyard playing.

**Susie:** Thank you Mrs. Pickles.

_Susie walked into the house, through the living room, and outside to the sandbox._

**Susie:** Hi guys.

**Kimi:** _(sadly)_ Hi Susie.

**Susie:** What's wrong with Kimi?

**Chuckie:** Angelica says Father's day is only for real daddies. And my daddy is her step-ped daddy so he doesn't count as a real daddy.

**Susie:** That's just not true.

**Kimi:** It's not?

**Susie:** Of course not. Step-ped daddies count as dads too. Father's day is for all the kids to get presents for their dads, and step-ped dads.

**Tommy:** What are you giving your daddy?

**Susie:** Mommy and I made a Father's day card with the Dummi Bears.

**Lucy:** Susie! Can you come here, please?

**Susie:** Coming mom.

_She re-entered the house. Inside, she confronted Angelica._

**Susie:** Angelica! Have you been telling mean stuff to Kimi?

**Angelica:** Those dumb babies will believe anything!

**Susie:** How could you be so cruel to Kimi? Don't you have any feelings?

**Angelica:** Of course. My hands do all that!

_(rimshot)_

_Meanwhile, back outside the house..._

**Tommy:** Come on guys, lets go look for presents for our dads!

_Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi stood and began to search for presents. Dil stayed in the sandbox._

_Back inside the house, Kira finished showing everyone the mementos of her late husband. She closed the box. Just then, Stu entered._

**Didi:** How's your invention coming Stu?

**Stu:** Still needs work.

_Just then, the doorbell rang. When Didi answered it, Boris entered._

**Didi:** Hi dad. Happy Father's Day.

**Boris:** Your brother and his wife Elaine have the tickets for the opera. Hurry up or we'll miss it.

_Didi turned to the living room._

**Didi:** I'm going out. I'll be back before supper.

**Stu:** Have fun Didi.

_Didi joined her father, brother, and sister-in-law in the car and drove off to the theatre._

_Back outside, Phil and Lil were digging in the sand. They uncovered a pair of tweesers._

**Lil:** Remember when we buried this several months ago Phillip?

**Phil:** Yeah. It would make a great present for daddy.

_Tommy found a smooth round rock._

_Chuckie turned to the big tree behind the sandbox._

**Chuckie:** That tree is starting to grow apples. Come on guys, give me a boost.

_Tommy, Phil, and Lil climbed on top of each other. Chuckie climbed on top. He managed to pick off one of the apples before his friends lost their balance and fell down. Kimi found a flower bush with roses._

**Kimi:** These roses would make a great present for my step-ped daddy.

_She gripped one of the roses. Suddenly, she felt a sharp thorn prick her fingers. She released her hand from the rose._

**Kimi:** Ouch!

_She noticed that blood was beginning to slowly drip from her finger. Back inside the house, Chazz and Kira were discussing their plans for the day when suddenly, they heard a little girl crying._

**Chazz:** That sounds like Kimi.

_Kira stood and walked to the window. She gasped at what she saw._

**Kira:** It is Kimi!

_Kira and Chazz rushed outside to Kimi's side. Kimi was still crying. Kira picked up her sobbing daughter._

**Kira:** Oh my, that's a nasty cut.

**Chazz:** It looks like she tried to pick one of the roses.

_Kimi's sobs became snifles as her mother carried her into the house and upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard and took out some iodine and bandages._

**Kira:** Hold still, this may sting a little.

_She rubbed some iodine on Kimi's cut and bandaged it._

**Kira:** Such a brave little girl.

_Just then, Chazz entered, carrying Dil._

**Chazz:** Dil needs a diaper change. So how's daddy's little girl?

**Kira:** She's ok. Let's put her back outside with the other kids.

_Kira put Kimi back in the sandbox outside while Chazz changed Dil's diaper. She walked back into the house just as Chazz walked outside with Dil and placed him back in the sandbox. He walked back into the house._

**Chuckie:** You ok Kimi?

**Kimi:** Yeah. But I didn't get a rose for daddy.

_Tommy, Phil, and Lil returned to the sandbox._

**Kimi:** What did you guys get?

**Tommy:** I found this smooth rock.

**Chuckie:** I picked an apple from that tree.

**Phil:** I found the pair of tweasers that me and Lillian buried some months ago.

**Lil:** I found it Phillip!

**Phil:** No, I did Lilian!

**Chuckie:** You both found it.

**Phil and Lil:** Oh.

**Tommy:** Let's wait before we go home before we give the daddies our presents.

**Kimi:** Let's go inside and play!

_They stood and entered the house. Hours later, as night fell, the doorbell rang. Angelica answered it._

**Angelica:** Hi daddy!

**Drew:** Hi princess. Where's your mommy?

Charlotte entered, talking to Jonathan on her cell phone.

**Charlotte:** Hold on Jonathan, I need to say happy Father's day to my husband.

_She turned off her cell phone._

**Charlotte:** Hi honey. Happy Father's day.

**Drew:** Same to you honey and to our beautiful princess.

**Angelica:** Be right back with your present!

_She walked into the kitchen. Just then, the door opened. Didi, her brother Bob, Elaine, and Boris were back._

**Didi:** Sorry we're late everyone.

**Boris:** Why waste fifty dollars on an opera when you can watch one on television for free?

**Didi:** Hi Drew. Where are the kids?

**Drew:** I don't know. I just got here.

_Angelica entered, carrying the cake for her dad._

**Angelica:** Happy Father's day daddy!

**Drew:** Is that for me? Thank you princess.

**Charlotte:** I baked it.

**Drew:** And you too honey.

_Suddenly, an explosion was heard. It seemed to come from downstairs._

_Stu appeared a few minutes later, covered in black soot._

**Stu:** There goes Pop's present.

**Drew:** Same thing happens to all your inventions.

_Stu sat on the couch in the living room._

**Stu:** I'm a failure. I can't even make one invention work properly.

**Drew:** I can't argue with that.

_Tommy walked in, pushing Dil's carriage._

**Stu:** Hey champ! Happy Father's day.

_Tommy presented the rock to his dad._

**Stu:** A rock? For me?

_Suddenly, Stu had an idea._

**Stu:** Forget the invention! This rock is just what I need! It's smooth and round! Perfect for pop's back!

_He took the rock and went into the kitchen._

**Stu:** Here Pop. Use this on your back.

_Lou took the rock and started to rub his back with it._

**Grandpa:** Wow! I feel better already!

_Lulu: So how's your invention Stu?_

**Grandpa:** It doesn't matter. This invention's great!

**Stu:** Not mine dad. Tommy gave it to me for a Father's day present.

**Grandpa:** A free present? Back in my days, we would spend fifteen dollars on a Father's day present.

_Back in the living room, Phil and Lil tugged on their dad's pants. He looked up from his newspaper at his children, only to notice them presenting him with a pair of tweesers._

**Howard:** Where did you kids find this? I've been looking all over for it for months!

_He picked up his children in his arms._

**Howard:** What great kids I have! They found my tweesers!

**Betty:** Time to go Howard.

**Howard:** Coming.

To be continued...


End file.
